


黑幕

by Nabisco3



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-09-16 07:16:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16949472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nabisco3/pseuds/Nabisco3





	黑幕

早在被联系上做一个月代课的时候，Newt便想到会在这里见到自己的弟弟Theseus Scamander。

听从邓不利多的意见换了一件比较得体的西装外套，再给自己配了一副眼镜——这东西意外的好用，隔着一层不薄的镜片，Newt只需要一瞥就能看见那位熟悉的高年级生穿着服帖的獾院校服，不偏不倚地坐在教室正当中一个位置。他的弟弟Theseus正有条不紊地把课本和笔记本翻出来放好，准备就绪了以后甚至还对着他笑了一下。这让Newt瞬间能萌生出了一点现在宣布下课并且光速离开教室的冲动。  
好巧不巧的是，整个教室的学生都似乎发现了什么，瞪着几十双月痴兽一样圆溜溜的大眼睛，看看Newt，看看Theseus，再看看Newt。女孩们压低声音讨论他们，时不时地瞟他一眼，带着不怀好意的窃笑。  
在一切开始渐渐走向失控的时候，Newt终于意识到授课才是自己来这里的真正目的，于是他板着脸，模仿着自己学生时代最最严厉的老师，用指关节扣了扣讲台，猛地清了清嗓子。眼睛们纷纷朝他看了过来。坐在最明显的那个位置的Theseus眼睛最亮，像湖底闪烁的光一样让人移不开目光，被他看着的时候Newt总觉得自己会忍不住说一些傻话，哪怕自己才是年长的那个Scacamder。

事实上他弟弟在学校的名声不亚于自己在魔法世界的名气。在纽约事件以后，巫师们对于自己的评价有好有坏，但在霍格沃兹，老师和同学面对他们的Scamander先生则是清一色的夸赞。

他的弟弟将会是Scamander家的骄傲，自然也是他的骄傲。

Newt转身在黑板上写下了自己的名字。  
“接下来的几个月里，我会担任你们这门课的老师，我不确定你们之前的那位，教授是如何授课的，但是希望在我的课堂上可以按照我的要求来…呃，好吗？”

他看见Theseus的脸上浮现出一丝笑意。

 

Newt摸了摸鼻子，施了一个无声咒语，一块硬的像石头一样的东西飞到了他手上。“有哪位能告诉我这是什么吗？”

台下一片鸦雀无声。

“这样的话，”他把那块东西分成好几份，用了飞离咒把小块的标本分到了学生当中，“你们每个人都能拿到一块，你们可以摸，可以看，可以闻，然后大胆的告诉我你们的猜测？”

学生们拿着那些东西窃窃私语的时候，他已经看到Theseus举起的手。

“麋兽的粪便，在西伯利亚的森林里几乎随处可见。麋兽的身体可以吸收大量的营养物质和水分，所以它们的粪便干且硬。”

“说的对，呃，Scamander先生。”

教室里又一阵骚动，除了Theseus前排那个刚刚舔了标本的男生欲哭无泪。

在后来的课里，Newt在教室里透射出了麋兽的幻象，甚至还从他的箱子里弄出了一条真正的麋兽。看到大家伙出现在死气沉沉的课堂里时，一群学生都高兴坏了。下课前几分钟的时候，Newt还奖励了几个表现出色的学生摸了摸麋兽，其中当然包括他穿着校服的优秀弟弟。要知道Theseus抢答了他不少问题，起初他担心学生会认为他便但自己的家属，好在他们似乎已经习惯了Theseus的优异表现。不得不说，Newt已经有点同情他们了。

 

下课了以后，Theseus耐心地等着Newt把麋兽请回了皮箱，答完了几个学生的疑问，帮他把教具和书本一一归位。他的哥哥总是满世界的跑，上次他看见他已经是好几个月之前了。在他的印象里，Newt总是顶着一头乱糟糟的卷发，提着那个大名鼎鼎的箱子，躲在大衣里羞怯又无害地看着周围的一切，一副礼貌又格格不入的样子。他隐约知道邓不利多教授对于这位学生的喜爱，但他不知道自己的哥哥对于传道授业有什么兴趣。  
“连嗅嗅宝宝也好过人类幼崽。”还记得他的哥哥在看见自家某个亲戚小孩的时候一个劲儿地往自己房间缩。

不过，今天一堂课却是让他觉得挺意外的。

“你会考虑一直留在这里教书吗？”Theseus问到。

“我不知道。”Newt把粪便标本放回收纳空间里，“我的书还没有写完。”

“邓不利多一定很乐意看到你留下。”Theseus笑了笑，帮他的哥哥把皮箱扣好，一路顺着箱子的边缘移动过去拉住Newt的手腕。

等Newt反应过来的时候，Theseus已经离他不能更近了。

“我可没想到你已经长这么高了。”Newt摸了摸大男孩卷曲的头发。Theseus的卷发就像他的一些动物一样蓬松，他照顾小动物的时候，一切烦恼都会因为那些皮毛温热的质感而烟消云散，但让Newt如此沉迷的手感却只有Theseus一个。

Theseus张开他长长的胳膊，挂在他肩膀上。年长者的大衣领口有一股淡淡的清香，如果他问起来，Newt会滔滔不绝地和他说起这些味道是那种饲养或者治疗动物的草药，再和他分享那些旅行途中的奇闻逸事。

即使Theseus并非像Newt一样痴迷动物，他不得不承认自己对一些动物还是挺有好感的。只是意识到这些千奇百怪的生物从他的哥哥身上夺走了太多本该属于自己的注意力后，他便对Newt的见闻录少了很多兴趣。

“你戴了眼镜，”Theseus把那个麻瓜发明的小东西拿下来，戴在自己鼻梁上，“为什么你会想起来戴眼镜而不是直接向平时一样用咒语？”

“你问题太多了，”面对优等生弟弟少有的孩子气，Newt无奈地谈了口气，“而且你明明知道为什么。我怕镇不住一群精力旺盛的学生。”

“嗯…那我今天表现好吗？Scamander老师。”Theseus问。

“令人印象深刻，”Newt敷衍了事地回答，试图把眼镜拿回来，“除了在课后抢走了老师的眼镜…梅林的胡子，Theseus，这个眼镜还是我从嗅嗅那里拿的，我还得还回去。”

“那个一毛不拔的小东西既然借了你眼镜，”他的弟弟像小流氓似的吹了口哨，对着兄长笑着说，“那我们更应该好好利用它不是吗？”

 

如果这时候Newt还不明白Theseus异常举动究竟出于什么目的，那确实没有任何理由可以解释了。  
“你确定吗？”Newt问道。

Theseus歪着头把鼻梁上的眼镜推了推，蓝绿色的眼镜狡诈地看着他，“确定什么？”

Newt放下皮箱，用魔杖修复了自己的近视，抱起Theseus把他放到了讲台边的桌子上。

“这里是教室…”Theseus一边支支吾吾地说道，一边恬不知耻地张开腿，“会有人看到的。”

“我很确定不会有人看到。”Newt皱着眉头，挥了一下魔杖，年轻的Scamander的校服裤子凭空消失了，露出绑着吊袜带的小腿和微微抬头的性器，上半身的衣服却穿的整整齐齐。

“哥哥，你板着脸的样子实在太辣了。”Theseus坐在木桌上说到，鼻梁上架着那副金属的眼镜，那双漂亮的眼睛盯着他，歪着头等着他接下来的动作。

他相信我。Newt对自己说。  
这个认知每次都让他心里感到无比高兴，就像自己一次一次和那些魔法生物建立起关系一样，或者更有甚于此。他的弟弟，他的Phoebus，他的太阳。也许他会无私地把光和热奉献给周围的每一个人，和他相伴的自始至终只有自己罢了。Newt退后几步，让Theseus脱了那条长长的校服斗篷。

“Scamander先生，”代课老师说，“你方便趴在桌上让我看清楚吗？”

Theseus修剪的又短又圆的手指甲抠了抠桌面，最后还是依言翻身在桌面上跪趴了下来。年轻人藏在卷发里的耳尖不可控制地泛起了一丝诱人的粉色，努力想讨好老师的学生把柔软的腰肢压的很低，臀部高高地抬起。

“乖孩子。”Newt的手顺着绑着吊袜带的小腿一路抚摸到大腿漂亮的线条，感受着手指下的身体像被波动的琴弦一样轻颤。

他是怎么拥有这样的腿的？Newt想。

魁地奇。是了。那个他不曾擅长的运动是男孩的最爱。在他骑着心爱的扫把穿梭在球场的半空中时，大腿和臀部的肌肉会帮助Theseus会灵巧地完成每一个急速的转弯和危险的动作。那天他终于抽出时间看过一场Theseus的比赛，比赛结束之后肾上腺素还未褪去的冠军男孩在观众席上看见了不请自来的他，带着他到更衣室的秘密角落里疯狂地和他亲吻，之后便是他们第一次做爱。

给胜者的额外奖励。Theseus后来笑着说。

Newt在霍格沃滋的青春期充满了神奇动物、不为人知的冒险，以及无可避免的孤独，Theseus的存在让他感觉到了一个截然不同的学校生活，在那天潮湿的更衣室里，他感到和Theseus一样的快乐和生命力，一种陌生又熟悉的情绪蔓延在他的四肢百骸，即使需要燃烧一切他也在所不辞。

而现在在一个施了封锁咒的教室里，他的弟弟大胆地将自己暴露在他眼前，一只手撑着自己的身体，另一只手扩张着自己润滑以后的后穴。他的侧脸贴在桌面上，嘴唇里吐出含糊细碎的呻吟，那副不属于他的眼镜被挤得错了位。  
这样的画面使得Newt的拒绝不存在于任何概率之内。他用手犒慰Theseus的分身，引得他年轻的学生发出更响的声音，没过很久Theseus便射了出来，他把自己的精液抹到后面。从桌上爬下来，重新跪在地面上。

Newt在他的膝盖下垫上了一块绒毛地毯。Theseus却没有如他所想的一样解开他的裤子，而是挑起眼角透过镜片看着他。

“又想到什么新的玩法了吗，我的男孩？”Newt的手指穿过他卷曲柔软的头发。

“念书，Scamander老师。”Theseus挥了挥手，一本厚重的生物书像一个灵巧的蝴蝶一样飞过来，落下Newt面前。

Theseus扯开Newt的腰带说，“我想听你再说说角驼兽的事情。”

Newt又皱了皱眉。  
Theseus停下了他的动作，扶了扶眼镜仔细地看了他老二一眼，“这可真是一个挺难的东西。”这让年长的Scamander不得不败下阵来，任命地拿起书本。

“角驼兽体型庞大，全身紫色，泛着一点灰。脊背隆起，头上长着两只非常锋利的长犄角，它的脚板只有四个指头。”

Theseus张口含住Newt，让他忍不住倒吸一口冷气。

“这种动物天性好斗。偶尔可以看到巨怪骑到它们身上……”Newt的声音被Theseus有规律的动作激得颤抖，感到年轻人炽热柔软的口腔包裹着自己，他几乎无法集中精力念出书上的内容，“…想要驯服它们，但往往会被角驼兽弄得满身伤痕。”

“角驼兽犄角磨成的……呃，粉末可用在很多药剂………药剂里，是非常珍贵的原料。”Newt小口地喘息着，感觉自己顶到了Theseus的喉咙，男孩不知疲倦地用这种下流的方式戏弄着他，“兽皮比火龙的皮还要结实……大多数咒……咒语都能直接被反弹………对角驼兽没有…对角驼兽没……”

“没有什么？”Theseus用嘴唇亲吻着他的形状，冰凉镜片无意间刺激着他。

“该死的，”Newt，“没有作用。”

他在凳子上坐下来，Theseus爬到了他的腿上，解开自己的衬衫，让Newt亲吻他的小腹，肋骨和胸口。手上不停的撸动自己哥哥的阴茎。天知道Theseus是怎么学会这些东西的，好像他根本不是一个出身良好的优等生，而是一个生来以此为生的男妓。

“大部分时候，你不在。”Theseus的声音因为刚才的口交低沉沙哑，“我会看书，学校里有的书，我会看…学校里看不得到的书，我也有办法弄到。”

“我会像你现在在做的这样玩自己，然后假装那是你。”Theseus看着自己的哥哥，“我学东西很快…”

他和Newt交换了一个吻，鼻尖讨好地蹭着Newt的前额，“你对我的学习成果满意吗？”

Newt在他的弟弟胸口留下一个吻痕。Theseus的乳头很小，无辜地挺立在他平坦的胸口。现在Newt可以想像当自己不在的时候年轻人如何蜷缩在床垫里，把身体慢慢地打开去享乐和学习，一边被快感带出一阵一阵满足感，一边又因为自己的缺席而空虚。

随着他的动作，Theseus苍白锋利的锁骨上泛起了薄薄的粉红色。Newt把自己渐渐推入他早已经准备好的后穴，看着身上的男孩不由自主地发出一声叹息，等他适应了之后慢慢地动了起来。

Theseus闭上眼睛，身体随着Newt的动作起起伏伏，不知不觉间出了一层薄汗，破碎的呻吟回荡在空荡荡的教室里。他开始胡思乱想会不会有未离开的同学躲在教室里偷窥着自己和他的哥哥，他的老师，他的爱人做着这些苟且之事。  
年轻的Scamander身体蒸发出的热气让老式眼镜的镜片上结了一层薄雾，又因为Newt的顶弄从他的鼻梁上滑落下来。男孩的嘴唇和他细薄的一条不一样，他的弟弟遗传了母亲丰厚的如同玫瑰花瓣一样的嘴唇。他不笑的时候，嘴唇也会微微翘起，和他锋利的颧骨形成一组矛盾体。Newt知道Theseus有多渴望他，而对他自己而言，如果能得到Theseus的一切，他亦不会奢求其他的任何东西。

“Phoebus，”Newt喊着他弟弟的中间名，“我的太阳。”

Theseus坐在他身上，随着他越来越猛烈的动作意乱情迷地喊着，不知道有没有听到他喊他的声音。年轻人火热的甬道紧紧地吸着他，在球场上锻炼出的劲瘦的身体承受着他的每一次撞击。

“我也想你。”Newt在他们到达高潮的时候说。  
Theseus没有做任何回答，只是用力抱紧了Newt。他们享受每一个单纯的拥抱，寻找，交换，汲取对方身上的气息，好让一次又一次迫不得已的离别有更多的念想。

 

三个月后，Newt在博斯普鲁斯海峡寄出了一个小包裹，里面的盒子里小心翼翼地装着一个不起眼的金丝边眼镜。

三年以后，傲罗先生Theseus Scamander在魔法部的办公室里长期搁置了一副让人匪夷所思的小东西，至于它存在的原因，或许也只是两个人独享的秘密罢了。

END


End file.
